L'élue
by Maara Jade
Summary: Sola est née sur Géonosis. Orpheline dès son plus jeune âge, elle est élevée en tant qu'esclave par Jabba le Hutt. Au fil du temps, elle va faire une étonnante découverte, celle qui va tout chambouler... (durant cette histoire, il n'y aura pas de Dark Vador, Anakin ayant échappé de justesse au côté obscur en tuant le chancelier, il éleva ses enfants avec Padmé, elle même vivante.)
1. Chapitre 1:Sola

-Prologue-

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Je n'en sais rien.

Qu'est-ce que la liberté ? Je n'en sais rien non plus.

Qu'est-ce que la misère ? Çanon plus, je ne le sais pas.

Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre.

Voilà ce à quoi se résume ma vie. Néant. Solitude. Misère.

Chapitre 1 : Jabba le Hutt, Géonosis

PDV de Sola

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ma jambe me brûle. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, je sens qu'une poigne ferme me traîne de force jusqu'à mon lieu de travail. Arrivée là-bas, je découvre que je me suis faite fouetter. Voilà donc pourquoi ma jambe me brûlait. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. A vrai dire, c'est comme ça tout les matins, j'y suis habituée désormais. Je découvre 1/2 portion de nourriture. Mon petit-déjeuner. Je l'avale en quatrième vitesse, consciente que si je dépassait les deux minutes accordées, on me rouerait de coups. Une fois mon modeste repas fini, je me met au travail. Je commence par nettoyer le "trône" de Jabba, avant d'enchaîner plusieurs autres tâches ménagères. Comme je suis la seule humaine, Jabba m'oblige à danser pour lui avec les autres esclaves. Car oui, du haut de mes 8 ans, je savais déjà danser. On m'avait appris, enfin non, obligée à danser et à m'entraîner. A ce souvenir, je ne pu m'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace. Cette période était la plus horrible de ma vie. Au moindre faux-pas, j'étais fouettée, et je dois dire que je n'étais pas très adroite à cette époque. La fin de l'après-midi arriva, et on l'emmena dans la salle principale ou se trouvait Jabba. Ça y est. Elle devait danser, une fois de plus. Elle soupira silencieusement, et la musique démarra. Elle dansa, et à un moment donné, elle put apercevoir du coin de l'œil un homme qui la regardait de façon insistante. Non pas qu'elle n'y était pas à habituée, mais elle sentait une aura étrange qui émanait de lui. Un coup de fouet la ramena à la réalité, lui signifiant qu'elle avait fait un faux-pas. Nul ne semblait se préoccuper de sa situation parmi les spectateurs, alors elle se reprit et continua de danser. Après cela, on l'emmena dans sa cellule, où un vulgaire bol d'eau l'attendait. C'était la seul quantité de la journée donnée aux esclaves , et un seul bol ne dépassait généralement pas un verre entier, soit pas plus de 3 gorgées. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa couchette en paille, et elle somnola, jusqu'à entrer dans un sommeil profond.

PDV de Anakin

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Une fois encore, le conseil lui avait refusé le rang de Maître Jedi, et cela l'exaspérait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais depuis sa liaison amicale avec le chancelier Palpatine, le conseil le tenait plus à l'écart et lui refusait toutes sortes de missions. Dépité, il regagna ses appartements qu'il partageait désormais avec Padmé. Car oui, maintenant que le conseil était au courant, tous deux pouvaient se le permettre. Il fallait avouer que le jeune homme était assez surpris que le conseil ne l'ai pas exclu, et que les Jedi lui fassent encore confiance."Mais ça, c'était avant qu'ils n'apprennent que le chancelier était son plus fidèle ami" lui souffla alors son esprit.En réalité, c'était plutôt le jeune Jedi qui était le plus fidèle ami du chancelier. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées malsaines. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Padmé davantage. Il se contenta alors de penser à elle, car c'était la chose qui le rendait le plus heureux du monde. Il arriva finalement devant ses appartements, et en ouvrant la porte, une vague de déception le traversa. Elle n'était pas là. Il pris alors la résolution de l'attendre sagement sur le canapé, lorsque C3PO débarqua :

-Bien le bonjour, Maître Anakin ! La sénatrice m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'elle a été retenue plus longtemps que prévu ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne tardera pas à revenir.

Toujours aussi optimiste ce droïde. Anakin sourit, puis le remercia.

-Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Non merci, ça va aller.

Et sur ces paroles, le droïde doré s'en alla, proclamant qu'il se sentait totalement inutile. Anakin sourit malgré lui. Sans le vouloir, le robot lui avait remonté le moral, ce qui détrompait ses paroles prononcées quelques instants plus tôt. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Padmé qui rentra tout sourire, ce qui fit rayonner de bonheur le jeune homme. Il lui sourit en retour, et la salua.

PDV OMNISCIENT

Encore une journée avait débuté. Il était à présent 18 heures, et elle était sur la piste de danse. Soudain, une détonation retentit pas loin d'eux. Elle continua néanmoins de danser, mais une seconde détonation retentit, plus proche d'eux. Cette fois, tous les esclaves arrêtèrent de danser, et elle se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Puis une troisième détonation éclata, détruisant les murs devant eux. Tout le monde paniqua et se mit à courir, sauf elle. Elle savait que la voie de la liberté s'ouvrait à elle, mais elle avait trop peur pour s'aventurer trop près de l'explosion. Elle se cacha alors derrière un débris assez gros, et elle attendit. Mais une énième explosion surgit d'à côté d'elle, et elle perdit connaissance.


	2. Chapitre 2:La liberté

Waouw, j'ai mal aux yeeeeeux -"

* * *

PDV Anakin

J'étais inquiet. Le conseil nous avait convoqué en urgence avec Obi-Wan et les autres é devant la porte, je retins mon souffle. _Il fallait que je me calme. _J'inspirai un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. A cet instant précis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, attendant que je m'explique de mon retard.

-Bonjour. Excusez-moi du retard, je n'ai pas vu la convocation.

Les Jedi hochèrent la tête, et je pris donc place sur l'un des siè ître Windu prit alors la parole :

-Bonjour à tous. Nous vous avons convoqués en urgence, car il se passe quelque chose de grave, _de très grave même_.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je savais déjà que quelque chose se tramait. Je l'avais senti, mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Voilà que Windu confirma mes pires craintes.

-Une attaque est survenue sur l'une des planètes de la bordure extérieure, mais nous ignorons encore où exactement. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit des sith.

Yoda prit alors la parole :

-Haine, colère, soif de pouvoir je ressens. Conquérir la galaxie, les Sith veulent.

Tout le monde se tut. Ils attendaient tous impatiemment la décision qu'allait prendre Maître Windu. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, et il proclama :

-Maître Obi-Wan Kenobi et le jeune Anakin Skywalker se chargerons de cette affaire. Transmettez-nous vos rapports le plus souvent possible.

Obi-Wan se leva, et je dus en faire de même. Nous sortîmes de la salle après avoir poliment salué les Jedi présents. Ainsi, au yeux de Windu, je n'étais simplement que le _jeune Skywalker_ ?

-Ça va Anakin ? Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse.

Je sursautai.J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que j'en avais presque oublié la présence de mon Maître.

-Ce n'est rien d'important, Maître. Ne vous en faites pas.J'ai simplement besoin d'encaisser la nouvelle de l'attaque. Et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Lorsque je relevais la tête en direction d'Obi-Wan, il avait un sourcil levé, l'air sceptique.

-Anakin, tu ne sais pas mentir. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Est-ce que je lui avoue que le conseil me déçoit ? Quelque part, mon esprit me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, et que Padmé ne suffira pas assez pour me comprendre. Finalement, je prend mon courage à deux mains et lui dit tout.

**[...]**

PDV Sola

Je me réveillai. Tout d'abord, je ne savais pas où j'étais, puis tout me revint d'un coup. Mes souvenirs m'avait assaillie, tel un orage. Je pris conscience que j'étais toujours chez Jabba, et que son corps gisait avec les autres. On a dû me croire morte. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien qui a pu faire cela, mais peu importe. La voie de la liberté était indéniablement ouverte, m'accueillant à bras ouverts. Je me dirigeai alors vers la sortie, sur mes gardes tout de même. Une fois dehors, je pris la peine de vérifier si mes mystérieux agresseurs étaient encore là : en effet, deux étaient postés près d'un vaisseau. J'entrepris alors de les étrangler avec la force : un premier soldat porta ses mains à son cou comme pour retirer une main invisible tandis qu'il gesticulait. Il finit alors par se laisser 'pendouiller', inanimé. Je le relâchai alors et entreprit de faire la même chose sur le second, lorsqu'un bruit de vaisseau m'interpella. Je me cachai et regardai en direction du bruit : Un vaisseau arriva et se posa.

**[...]**

PDV Anakin

Après lui avoir avoué la raison de mon tracas, Obi-Wan avait décidé que nous réglerons cette affaire dans le vaisseau. Nous en avons longuement discuté une fois à bord, et il m'avait assuré qu'avec un peu de patience, j'obtiendrais le titre que je souhaitais tant. Comme d'habitude.

Nous venions d'atterrir avec Obi-Wan, quand un étrange sentiment me prit. Quelque chose ne tournais pas rond, j'en étais sûr. Une force obscure émanait de cette planète.

-Tu l'as senti aussi, hein ? Me dit Obi-Wan

J'hochai la tête, trop préoccupé pour répondre.

-Rappelle toi mon jeune apprenti : pas de haine ni de colère, contente toi d'agir avec habileté et d'user sagement de ta colère.

-Sauf votre respect, je ne suis plus votre _apprenti ._

Obi-Wan se contenta de pouffer, puis nous descendîmes du vaisseau. Nous n'avions pas traversé toute la rampe pour voir les spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Géonosis était ravagé. Mais surtout, des stormtroopers étaient là. Voilà que nos pires craintes se retrouvaient confirmées.

* * *

Hey les gens ! le passage avec le PDV d'Anakin est trop court je l'admmet, mais je voulait vous laisser du suspense, car si je continue, j'en aurais dit trop ! (surtout qu'une bataille épique va avoir lieu, mouahahaha !)

See you soon mes chers Padawan ^^


	3. Chapitre 3:Le changement

PDV SOLA

Un bruit de vaisseau m'attira. Lorsqu'il se posa, je senti une force étrange mais apaisante émaner de ce tas de ferraille, mais je restai tout de même sur mes gardes. Huit ans de souffrance et de trahison m'avaient assez apprit à ne pas faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Deux hommes à capuche descendirent la rampe, puis ils s'arrêtèrent, surpris. A croire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyaient un paysage dévasté. Pathétique. Je pouvais les voir se concerter, mais je ne pus saisir toutes les informations qu'ils échangeaient. Il s'avancèrent alors, puis l'un d'eux s'arrêta. Il se tourna en direction de ma cachette, et je me rabattis en vitesse. Non Non, Pas maintenant ! je venais seulement de franchir le seuil de la liberté, je ne voulais pas finir comme ça ! Je le sentais, il s'approchait de plus en plus de ma cachette. Un bruit de sabre-laser manqua de me faire sursauter. J'étais prise au piège.

**[...]**

PDV ANAKIN

C'est étrange. Une force inconnue, mystérieuse, émanait de derrière cette pile de rochers. Je décidais de m'avancer prudemment, et plus je m'approchais, plus la puissance était forte. Pour plus de sécurité, j'allumai mon sabre-laser et regardai en arrière : Obi-Wan m'avait presque oublié alors qu'il faisait une inspection des lieux, et c'était tant mieux. Lorsque je m'approchai pour contourner la pile de rochers, une main invisible s'enroula autour de ma gorge. Je tentais de me débattre tout en agitant mes mains dans tous les sens, décrivant des symboles incompréhensibles avec mon sabre. Du coin de l'oeil, je pus apercevoir une petite fille d'à peine dix ans : elle avait des cheveux châtains tressés, un visage fin et ses habits étaient pratiquement en lambeaux. Mais il y avait pire encore. Ses yeux avaient viré au jaune et étaient injectés de sang. Je continuais de me débattre, et je commençais à manquer sérieusement d'air.

**[...]**

PDV OBI-WAN

C'est endroit est étrange. Je dirais même très étrange. Le paysage était entièrement dévasté, on dirait qu'un massacre avait eu lieu. Soudain, sans que je ne comprennent pourquoi, un flash de lumière éclatant me brouilla la vue, et je me retrouvai dans un état de somnolence incontrôlable. Puis une vision. Une petite fille d'environ dix ans, les yeux jaunes, étranglant Anakin. Non. Impossible. Tout à coup, la lumière disparut brutalement. Je venait de percuter le vaisseau, et mes côtes me faisaient atrocement souffrir. Mais tant pis, mon padawan était en danger. Je courus à l'endroit que j'avais inspecté en premier, sabre à la main, et j'eu un hoquet d'horreur. La vision. Elle était vraie. Et elle se déroulait sous ses yeux.

* * *

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 4:Le choix

PDV Sola

Cet homme mérite de mourir. Il ne me privera pas de ma liberté. Tandis que je continuais de l'étrangler, un coup à la tête me sorti de ma ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais. Des tâches noires se mirent à danser devant moi, puis ce fut le noir complet.

PDV ANAKIN

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir qu'Obi-Wan s'était armé d'une branche d'arbre, et qu'il avait assommé la fillette avec. La 'main invisible' se desserra automatiquement et je tombai à même le sol.

-Ça va Anakin ?

-Ça va Maître. Qui est cette fille ?

Malgré mon souffle encore saccadé, je tentai de parler du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter d'avantage mon Maître, et puis je sais qu'il ne manquera pas de me sermonner pour cet incident dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. Et puis,cette petite fille m'intriguait. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas une utilisatrice du côté obscur de la Force. Elle a encore une chance.

-Je ne la connais pas, Anakin. Mais je peux te garantir que la Force est extrêmement puissante en elle. Et elle est très étrange d'ailleurs

En réalité, je lui avais posé cette question pour détourner son savais qu'il ne la connaissait me relevai, puis m'approchai de la petite fille. Elle était inconsciente, et une énorme bosse violacée apparaissait sur sa tempe. Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et me dirigeai en direction du vaisseau, quand Obi-Wan m'arrêta :

-Anakin, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire au juste ?

Agacé, je me retournai vers lui et lui dit :

-Eh bien, comme vous pouvez le constater, je la ramène au vaisseau.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti, mais elle est sensible à la Force. Et elle l'utilise pour le compte des Siths.

-Ou alors c'est tout simplement une petite fille sans défense qui ne sait pas faire bon usage de la Force. Maître, vous n'avez pas de preuves qui montre qu'elle travaille pour des Siths. Regardez son état.

Je me retournai une seconde fois vers le vaisseau et marchai en sa direction, ignorant les protestations de mon Maître. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une aussi jeune fille seule dans une planète ravagée, qui plus est sensible à la force. Une fois à bord, je l'installai sur l'un des lits et lui passait des bracelets électroniques empêchant tout usage relatif à la Force, seulement au cas où. Mon Maître monta peu de temps après et lança :

-Eh bien! Je pensais que cette fille était_ inoffensive _! Apparemment, tu as du mal à admettre que j'ai raison.

J'esquissai un sourire arrogant en sa direction et lui lança :

-Si vous le permettez, _Maître_, c'était une supposition, pas une affirmation.

-Ce que tu peux être têtu et exaspérant à la fois ! Je me demande où tu trouves toute cette énergie pour me tenir tête.

Il soupira, visiblement exaspéré, et je terminai les derniers préparatifs du décollage en l'ignorant. Quelques heures plus tard, nous avions déjà quitté la Bordure Extérieure.

PDV Anakin

Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. D'abord au sujet de cette fille, puis de ma vision. Cette vision. Celle qui m'a permis de sauver Anakin. Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé à vrai dire, c'était plutôt mon jeune padawan qui subissait ce genre de choses. A moins que... _Bien sûr ! _C'est évident ! Anakin et moi, en tant que Maître-Padawan sommes liés par la force ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Voilà déjà une question de résolue. La dernière concernait cette mystérieuse fillette. Nous ne connaissons pas son prénom ni son âge. Bien sûr, elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années, mais elle était déjà capable de maîtriser la Force ! Sans compter qu'une aura mystérieuse émanait d'elle...

Un cri, semblable à un sanglot attira mon attention. La petite fille pleurait. Elle avait tellement l'air inoffensive, mais il fallait tout de même se méfier. Je marchai en direction de sa chambre et la vit : elle s'agitait tout en pleurant. Sûrement un cauchemar. Je m'installai à ses côtés et tentai de l'apaiser avec la Force. Cependant, sans que je ne le veuille, une connexion s'établi et je pu distinguer clairement son cauchemar. _Il était à glacer le sang. Aucun mot pour en décrire l'horreur._


	5. Chapitre 5:La vision

**Chapitre 5: La vision**

PDV Sola

**Le néant.Le vide.La solitude.**

Elle se voyait assise dans une petite pièce sombre, sans décors, sans vie. Elle avait toujours ses habits déchirés, et des lacérations étaient visible sur ses bras et ses jambes.

**Colère.Haine.Mort.**

Oui, de la colère. Elle était en colère contre les Hutt de l'avoir faite esclave. En colère contre ses parents qu'elle n'avait jamais connus et qui l'avait abandonnée. En colère contre le monde entier car personne n'était venu la sauver. En colère contre elle même pour ne pas avoir réagi.

**Tristesse.Dé****sespoir.Souffrance.**

Triste de vivre une vie pareille. Désespérée de trouver des personnes bienveillantes dans ce monde en guerre, où règne la terreur et la soif de pouvoir. Souffrante d'avoir subi tous ces coups pour la bienséance des autres.

Lentement, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, un spectre d'abord informe pris place dans ce néant, pour devenir le visage doux et apaisant du jeune Jedi. C'est alors que le monde tourna autour d'elle, pour laisser place à une prairie verdoyante au lieu du néant qui prenait place il y a quelques minutes. Elle se vit, quelques années plus tard, sautillant dans l'herbe fraîche. Tout allait bien jusque là, lorsqu'un Hutt fit son apparition. La jeune fille de la vision ne fut pas terrifiée, à l'instar de Sola, qui elle était étonnée. Le Hutt parla dans sa langue maternelle avec la petite, mais elle ne put distinguer que des bribes de parole. Elle pouvait cependant voir, lorsque la "Sola du futur" secoua la tête en signe de négation, que le Hutt grossissait, grossissait, de plus en plus, de secondes en secondes, jusqu'à prononcer ces mots : "Je suis ton pire cauchemar !". la jeune fille se couvrit les yeux, puis lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, elle était de retour dans le néant.

PDV ANAKIN

Sans le vouloir, il s'était introduit dans l'esprit de Sola, et il ne pouvait en sortir. Il se dit que ce serait une bonne occasion pour déceler la véritable nature de la fillette. Il ressentit toutes ses émotions, le néant, la prairie verdoyante, mais ce qu'il vit après le laissa glacé d'horreur. Lorsque le Hutt disparu, des souvenirs sombres avaient animé la jeune fille. Il la revoyait, le soir, après sa dure journée d'esclave, couchée dans son lit de fortune. La porte de sa "chambre" s'ouvra, mais elle ne se retourna et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'intrus releva la petite de force, et la plaqua contre le mur. Il baissa son pantalon, et ce fut le début de son calvaire.

Anakin sortit de l'esprit de Sola, encore sous le choc. La petite souffrait, c'était certain. Il avait maintenant la certitude que celle-ci n'utilisait pas la Force pour faire le mal, et qu'elle n'était pas une Sith non plus. Il comprit que c'était l'effet de l'accumulation de sa souffrance, et qu'elle maniait la Force comme personne sans même le frémit de dégoût au souvenir du calvaire qu'elle subissait. "_Je t'aiderais coûte que coûte à avancer"_ se disait-il _"je te le promet"..._


	6. Chapitre 6:Un destin incertain

PDV Obi-Wan

Cela faisait maintenant au moins une bonne heure que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et je dois dire que cela ne me ressemble pas. Enfin, je ne prétend pas ne jamais penser, loin de là, mais ce n'est pas mon genre d'être troublé par quelque chose aussi longtemps. Je me demande quel sort est destiné à la petite, et ce que le Conseil pourrait penser d'elle. Voudront-elle la garder malgré ses utilisations obscures de la Force ? Devrais-je même leur en parler ? Je sais que mentir s'avérerait être inutile, car ce sont tous des jedi qualifiés, et ils sont capable de sentir ce genre de chose... Peut-être que je pourrais l'aider à chasser cette mauvaise aura avant notre arrivée ! Je me maudis aussitôt de ne pas avoir pensé à cela plus tôt, mais je me ressaisis vite; car mieux valait passer à l'action que de se morfondre pendant des heures sur la très lente vitesse de réflexion de mon cerveau qui, je l'avoue, commence à défaillir avec le temps...

Sur ces dernières pensées, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la chambre de la petite. Que l'interrogatoire commence !

PDV Anakin

J'étais profondément choqué de tout ce que j'avais découvert. Et ce lien qui nous unit toujours malgré que je sois ressorti de son esprit n'est pas parti, au contraire. Je suis tiré de mes réflexions par Obi-Wan qui entra dans la salle. Je me levai alors précipitamment sous ses yeux ébahis, tout en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, et je bredouillais des excuses aussi peu crédibles les unes que les autres. Autant dire que ma tentative de faire bonne figure était un échec. Je prit donc les commandes du vaisseau afin de m'occuper l'esprit, sans succès. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma couchette, et je me retournai plusieurs fois avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

PDV Sola

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'eu un sursaut. L'un des deux jedi était penché vers moi, en me fixant avec insistance. Mes mauvais souvenirs resurgirent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer autant que je le pouvait, me servant de ma couchette afin de me protéger. Mais je me rendais vite compte que c'était peine perdue: de toute manière, mes mains étaient liées par des bracelets magnétiques m'empêchant de me défendre.Génial.

-Je t'assure que nous ne te voulons aucun mal. D'ailleurs, je m'appelle Obi-Wan Kenobi, et je suis un jedi au service de la République. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Devais-je lui faire confiance ? Bien sûr, pendant mes années d'esclavage, j'avais entendu parler d'eux, et ils me paraissaient si inaccessibles, que j'avais bien vite laissé tomber tout espoir de les rencontrer. Aujourd'hui, je me trouvais dans le vaisseau de l'un d'eux, entrain de me faire interroger. Peut-être est-ce un guet-apens de Jabba afin de me récupérer ? Ou sont-ce des pirates venus me capturer pour ensuite me vendre comme une simple marchandise qui leur rapporterai une fortune ? Mais une petite voix intérieure me souffla de faire confiance à cet homme.

-Je m'appelle Sola.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-J'ai 8 ans.

-Tu as des parents ?

Oh non. Pas cette question. Tout sauf celle là.

Je détournais les yeux, en tentant de ne pas pleurer. Car oui, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'ai été abandonnée. Quel genre de parent traite son enfant ainsi et le destine à une vie aussi misérable ?

-Je suis désolé. Si tu veux, je peux te laisser seule quelques minutes, enfin plus si tu souhaites avoir plus de temps.

Je ne répondit pas, et il se leva pour s'en aller. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, et se retourna, puis il revint vers moi. A ce moment là, j'eu très peur. Je reculai au coin de la pièce, en essayant de me faire toute petite, et je mis mes mains sur ma tête en protection.

-Si tu me le permet, j'aimerais enlever tes menottes. Je ne tiens pas à te laisser attachée comme un animal.

Je retirai donc mes mains, surprise par ses dernières paroles, et je le laissai faire. Je fermai les yeux au moment où il me toucha, et j'eus presque un mouvement de recul.

-Ne t'en fais pas _me murmura t-il_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver.

Et il sorti, me laissant seule face à ma tristesse. Qu'allais-je donc devenir ?


	7. Chapitre 7:Une nouvelle vie

PDV Anakin

Je m'étais relevé après ma 'sieste'. Je n'avait dormi qu'une demi-heure. Génial. Je parti donc prendre les commandes du vaisseau, dans une seconde tentative de me ressaisir. En vain. Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et je commençais à resurgir tous les souvenirs de la jeune fille que j'avais tenté de dissimuler. Avec un peu de chance, une fois tout cela extériorisé, je serais tranquille. Après tout, méditer n'a jamais été mon point fort. Une présence attira mon attention: Mon maître ! Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'essayer de faire ce que j'avais en tête !

-Anakin ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Bien sûr que ça va ! Qu'est ce qui pourrait me perturber ?

Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué. J'avoue avoir été assez surpris d'avoir parlé à mon maître avec une telle brutalité. Je baissai la tête, légèrement honteux, et je retournai à ma couchette. Quel merveilleux voyage.

PDV Obi-Wan

Je n'avais jamais vu mon apprenti dans cet état. Comment une jeune fille pouvait lui faire autant d'effet ? Peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit esclave, comme lui avant, a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs en lui. Tout bien réfléchi, je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Je ressens autre chose, beaucoup plus fort. Je sais que ce n'est pas très juste de faire ça à l'insu de mon apprenti, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empê fallait que j'utilise la Force pour en avoir le coeur net. Je sentais qu'un lien se créait entre lui et Sola. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la prendre comme padawan ? Même si le départ d'Ahsoka l'a fortement bouleversé, je pense qu'il fera tout pour se rattraper. Et puis, c'est la seule option envisageable pour la petite, étant donné qu'elle n'a personne sur qui compter si elle devait se retrouver seule, voire même refusée par le Conseil. J'espère qu'ils seront aussi indulgents avec elle qu'ils l'ont été avec Anakin. Je restai assis pendant le reste du voyage, à m'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles à notre arrivée sur Coruscant...

PDV Externe

Le vaisseau avait atterrit sur la plateforme de bonne heure. Anakin, Obi-Wan descendirent, suivis de Sola qui regardait tout autour d'elle, émerveillé. Chacun était dans son coin, enfin, pas à proprement parler, puisque chacun marchait côte à côte, sans pour autant être entrain de discuter. Non, cette fois, leur arrivée n'était plus synonyme de rires et de taquineries comme toujours, mais plutôt de stress grandissant à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la porte du Conseil, surtout pour la petite. Son destin était incertain, et elle ne pouvait que être terrifiée quant à l'idée d'errer, ou de se refaire emprisonner. Anakin, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il n'avait même pas pensé à retrouver Padmé, même malgré de longs mois de séparation.

PDV Sola

Nous nous sommes arrêtés finalement devant une grande porte sombre après quelques minutes de marche. Le jedi blond se retourna vers moi et me dit:

**-**Tu peux rester patienter ici ? Nous devons faire un rapport au Conseil, et éventuellement discuter de ta situation...

Sur ces derniers mots, je me retournai vers l'autre homme, effrayée. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent, et je savait que cet homme connaissait tout de ce qui m'était arrivé sur Géonosis. Et dans les moindres détails. Et comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me dit :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien.

Le blond se retourna vers lui, intrigué. L'autre l'ignora superbement et toqua, avant de s'engouffrer dans la grande salle, le blond le suivit, non sans me lancer un regard curieux. Je savais que j'allais devoir donner des explications à cet homme, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je me laissai glisser sur le mur, et repliai les genoux contre ma poitrine. Je plongeai ma tête entre mes bras, tandis que des souvenirs sombres resurgirent en moi. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je laissai des sanglots incontrôlables s'échapper. Plusieurs fois, je dus lutter contre le sommeil, car je me remémorais le dernier rêve que j'avais fait. Et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je sombrais dans un sommeil agité.

PDV Anakin

Nous venions d'entrer dans la salle, et c'est Windu qui prit la parole en premier:

-Maître Kenobi, Skywalker, prenez place.

Mon maître alla s'asseoir à sa place, et je restai debout au milieu de la pièce.

-Je vous écoute, Maître Kenobi.

-Eh bien, je dois dire que la mission ne s'est pas aussi mal passée que d'habitude. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Géonosis était dévasté.

-Dois-je en déduire que les Hutt sont à l'oeuvre de ce carnage ?

-Non, Maître Windu. Ils n'ont pas été à l'œuvre de ce carnage, mais ils en ont été les victimes.

Les maîtres restèrent interdits. Chacun trouvait cela bizarre que les Hutt se soient fait avoir sur leur propre territoire, et sans pitié. Cependant, une question demeurait sans réponse, et personne ne se résolut à la poser : Serait-ce cette présence obscure ? Maître Windu prit alors la parole :

-Avez-vous trouvé l'origine de cette Force obscure ?

Je regardai mon Maître, inquiet : devrions-nous révéler la véritable nature de Sola ? Décidant d'amorcer le sujet en douceur, je pris la parole, à la surprise non dissimulée d'Obi-Wan :

-Oui, nous en avons trouvé l'origine. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas cette aura obscure qui a causé ce massacre.

-Mais alors, qui ?

-La planète était ravagée. Seule une personne a survécu. Et elle n'était pas en état de nous guider vers la réponse à cette question.

Les Maîtres échangèrent un regard, intrigués : Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Connaissant le talent non dissimulé de négociateur d'Obi-Wan, je le laissai prendre la parole :

-La seule survivante est une enfant de huit ans, et elle se nomme Sola. Elle a été faite esclave par les Hutt, et c'était la seule humaine. Elle a une très grande maîtrise de la Force, Maître Windu. C'était d'elle que venait la Force obscure.

-Cette jeune fille travaillait peut-être pour les Sith. Nous devons l'éliminer.

-Si je puis me permettre, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Pendant le voyage, je lui ai appris à se contrôler, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle utilisait la Fore. Et puis, si elle était réellement une Sith et que nous l'abandonnons, les siens la retrouveraient, et la rendraient encore plus puissante. Autant profiter de son jeune âge pour lui faire oublier son passé, et la former afin d'avoir une vie meilleure.

Maître Windu réfléchit pendant des instants qui parurent des heures à mes yeux. J'espère qu'il fera le bon choix...


	8. Chapitre 8:Mystère sur Coruscant

PDV Obi- Wan

Maître Windu, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, finit par lever la tête et dit:

\- J'aimerais être aussi sûr que vous que cette petite ne nous causera pas de soucis. Nous allons donc entreprendre de la surveiller, et guetter ses moindres faits et gestes, sans pour autant se faire prendre. Ainsi, nous en aurons tous le cœur net concernant la véritable nature de cette jeune fille.

J'étais surpris, mais en même temps choqué : Comment peut-on infliger cela à une petite fille ? Certes, nous ne sommes pas sûrs de sa véritable nature, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la garder à l'œil. La petite a le droit à son intimité, tout comme les autres membres de ce temple. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi n'utilise t-il pas la Force afin de trouver la réponse à sa question ?

-Sauf votre respect, Maître, j'aimerais suggérer une solution plus rapide et plus simple à utiliser...

-Allez-y.

-Pourquoi n'utilisons-nous pas la Force afin de déceler sa véritable nature ? Cela ne nous prendra que quelques minutes, et nous n'aurons pas à perdre plusieurs jours seulement pour surveiller une fillette, ne croyez-vous pas ?

Tous les Maîtres me dévisagèrent, intrigués. Qu'avais-je donc dit pour les mettre dans un état pareil ?

-Votre ténacité est sans égal, telle qu'elle l'était pour Qui-Gon de son vivant. Mais nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas faire interférer la Force pour des affaires aussi personnelles et futiles.

J'étais profondément blessé de cette allusion faite par rapport à mon ancien Maître, mais je ne le montrai pas. Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, lorsqu'une voix retentit :

-Mais enfin Maître, ne croyez-vous pas que surveiller une fillette d'une dizaine d'années ne soit pas futile ? Et qu'y a t-il d'aussi personnel dans cet histoire ? Je vous rappelle que cette jeune fille est un élément essentiel à la découverte de cette bande de pillards qui a détruit Géonosis ! C'est donc l'avenir de la Galaxie qui se trouve entre ses mains !

-Jeune Skywalker, je vous prierais de vous calmer sur-le-champ. D'ailleurs, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas. Vous pouvez disposer.

Anakin sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte, furieux. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi en colère, et plus depuis la venue de cette fille. J'espère juste qu'il ne commettra pas d'erreur, car je sens le pire arriver...

PDV Anakin

J'étais furieux. Comment ça, je n'étais pas concerné par cette histoire ? J'ai participé au péril de ma vie à cette mission, et c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ? Je marchai dans le sombre couloir, toujours aussi en colère. Lorsque j'arrivai au tournant, je vis Sola allongée, et endormie. La pauvre, elle a dû subir tellement de choses dans sa condition d'esclave, et je la comprend totalement. Je me penchai alors vers elle, et je la pris délicatement dans mes bras afin de ne pas la réveiller. Je la portai ensuite dans mes appartements, et l'installai dans mon lit. Elle remua légèrement, mais elle se rendormit vite. Je l'observai encore quelques instants, et je sorti de ma chambre : Padmé n'était toujours pas rentrée. Je soupirai tout en m'allongeant : il fallait m'y résoudre, Maître Windu ne me fera jamais confiance, ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Je continuai de cogiter, incapable de sombrer dans le sommeil, lorsque Padmé entra. Elle soupira d'agacement : quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je me redressai et j'allai vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres : je sentis alors tous ses tourments disparaître, bientôt remplacés par un lumineux sourire, celui qui m'avait fait croire qu'elle était un ange descendu du ciel quelques années plus tôt. Je la pris dans dans mes bras, puis je relevai sa tête du bout des doigts par le menton : elle est toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Je me penchai finalement vers elle, et je l'embrassai. A travers mon baiser, je tentai de lui transmettre tout l'amour et toute l'affection que je ressentais à son égard. Nous finissons par nous détacher au bout de quelques minutes, essoufflés. Je plaçais ma main contre sa joue, et de mon pouce, je la caressai tendrement, tandis que mon autre main libre la maintenait contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant mon ange ?

-Le Sénat a signé un traité, _soupira t-elle_, accordant au Chancelier les pleins pouvoirs.

-Et alors, n'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

-Ani, toute la journée j'ai attendu ce moment pour pouvoir te revoir et profiter de ta présence, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à penser à ce genre de choses...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend. Lui dis-je, pris de compassion pour son harassante journée. Je décidai tout de même de l'avertir de la présence de notre petite invitée.

-Padmé, lors de notre mission, nous avons recueilli une petite fille... Elle a été la seule survivante du massacre de Géonosis...

-Ses parents ont périt lors de ce carnage ?

-Cela, nous n'en savons rien.

-Mais si elle est la seule survivante, cela signifie que ses parents sont morts durant le massacre, non ?

-Non, en réalité, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela...

Je soupirai, et me rassis, sous le regard intrigué de Padmé. Je tapotai la place juste à côté de moi:

-Je pense que tu vas devoir t'asseoir, car l'histoire est longue, très longue...

* * *

voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^


	9. Chapitre 9:Le début de la fin

_Hey, comme dit dans le titre, ceci est le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Je ne sais pas trop comment finir cette histoire afin qu'elle vous plaise intégralement et à vous tous, mais ce qui est garanti, c'est que je ferais de mon mieux ! Aussi, ce chapitre sera beaucoup plus long, afin de faire une fin présentable, et ainsi pour que je puisse continuer mon autre histoire ( qui ne comportera pas autant de chapitre qu'ici, vu que c'est seulement une fin alternative x)). Bonne lecture, et en espérant que vous ayez passé un agréable moment dans la lecture de mon histoire ! :3_

* * *

PDV Padmé

Je me précipitai dans notre chambre à la fin du récit de mon mari. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre : cette fille a subit tellement d'atrocités que la description en est quasiment impossible ! Je la retrouvai là, étendue sur le lit, sombrant dans un doux sommeil. Elle avait tellement l'air sereine, et c'est donc sur ces dernières pensées que je refermai la porte et que je la laissai dormir. Je rejoint Anakin sur le canapé. Une question cependant me trottait dans la tête : Comment se faisait-il que les Jedi soient aussi terrifiés quand à l'idée de laisser cette jeune fille sans la moindre surveillance ? Anakin, comme ayant lu dans mon esprit mis fin à mon tourment :

-Les Jedi sont formés depuis leur plus jeune âge à ne pas baser leurs actions sur le rôle que peuvent jouer leur opinion personnelle. En d'autres termes, les sentiments ne doivent en aucun cas interférer lors d'une mission.

-Mais les Jedi ne sont-ils pas des garants de la paix ? Ne doivent-ils pas instaurer l'équilibre dans la galaxie ? Sans l'influence des sentiments, je ne vois pas comment cela est possible.

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je me dis depuis un certain temps.

-Mais toi alors ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, tu es un Jedi si je ne me trompe pas à ce sujet Anakin pouffa, puis il reprit son sérieux quelques secondes plus tard Mais que faisons nous, là maintenant ? N'as-tu pas tes sentiments personnels qui interfèrent dans notre discussion ?

-Eh bien, sauf si tu te fais à l'idée qu'à chaque que je suis avec toi je suis en mission...

Nous partons tous les deux dans un éclat de rire, et nous eûmes du mal à reprendre notre souffle : il suffisait simplement que je regarde le visage d'Anakin en me croyant calmée de mon hystérie avant de ré-exploser de rire, et ce fût de même pour Anakin. Finalement, après avoir enduré le parcours du combattant afin de se calmer, nous reprîmes notre discussion :

-Bien sûr, je ne pars pas du principe que c'est seulement lorsque tu es en mission que tu ne dois pas te laisser guider par tes émotions. Mais n'a-t-on pas appris aux Jedi de se préserver de tout sentiment , qu'il soit positif ou négatif afin de ne pas sombrer du côté obscur ?

-Padmé, tu sais que cette discussion m'épuise ?

-Avoue, tu ne veux pas reconnaître ma dixième victoire face à un débat avec toi ?

-Dixième ?! Tu exagères quand même. La fois où je t'ai battu...

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

-Bien sûr.

J'aperçois une lueur espiègle traverser ses yeux bleu azur. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée...

PDV Obi-Wan

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Pourtant ce n'était pas mon genre d'en faire à répétition, voire même pas une seule fois. Je m'installai sur mon tapis au centre de la pièce, et me mit à méditer pendant une bonne heure afin de reprendre mes esprits. A l'issue de cette méditation, je ressentais beaucoup de perturbations dans la Force. Une aura sombre et pleine de mal se baladait pas loin, je le sentais. Mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : elle n'émanait pas du temple. A travers ma méditation, je pouvait percevoir cette aura sombre se matérialiser, et prendre la forme d'un filament noir, qui m'appelait inlassablement : je sentais que je devais le suivre, et j'étais certain que ce n'était pas le côté obscur qui m'appelait.

Sans briser le contact par le biais de la Force, je me vêtis de ma cape, et je suivais le filament noir. Il me conduisait toujours vers les profondeurs de la ville de Coruscant, sans que je n'y fasse attention pour autant. J'arrivai alors à l'angle d'une rue mal famée. Je sentais une présence dangereuse dans mon dos. Je plaçai ma main au poignet de mon sabre laser sans pour autant sortir celui-ci, et je me retournai. Personne. J'avançai prudemment, scrutant chaque recoin de ce sombre endroit. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai, je me retrouvai imprégné des lumières de la ville. Je me fiai donc à mon instinct, et je tournais à droite : encore une ruelle. J'avançai cette fois rapidement, agacé mais tout de même sur mes gardes. Je m'apprêtai à me retourner lorsque soudain, une violent poussée de la Force me paralysa sur place. Je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger, ni même tourner la tête afin d'identifier mon adversaire. Une voix sinistre retentit :

-Obi Wan Kenobi, cela faisait longtemps...

Je reconnu sans peine cette voix : Maul.

-Rohlala, et moi, je compte comme une vulgaire chasseuse de prime peut être ?

Asajj Ventress ? Mais que faisait-elle ici ?

Je me senti soudain aller en avant, pour finir ma course sur un mur de briques : je retombai par terre, fatigué. Je tentai de me relever, sans succès. Tout d'un coup, je senti une main invisible se serrer autour de ma gorge : je fus bientôt suspendu dans le vide, la respiration coupée. Je me débattis, en vain. Maul s'avança vers moi, un air menaçant et un hideux rictus plaqué sur son visage. Il lâcha sa prise de la Force, mais me rattrapa avant que mes pieds ne touchent le sol. A présent, il m'étranglait d'une seule main, et j'étais toujours suspendu dans le vide. Néanmoins, ce court laps de temps m'avait permis de reprendre des forces. Maul était a présent très proche de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien me toisait dans son intégralité.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que cela fait de se faire terrasser par un Sith ?

Sa bouche était toujours aussi tordue de cet hideux sourire.

-Après toutes ces années, où par ta faute j'ai croupi sans voir la lumière du jour, sans fierté, sans être respecté par personne, m'ont fait réfléchir. Et indirectement, grâce à toi, j'ai pu préparer ma vengeance ! Bientôt, tu ne fera plus partie de cette galaxie, et ton petit protégé sera un adepte du côté obscur, pervertit par mon Maître !

J'étais beaucoup trop à court de souffle pour assimiler ce que Maul voulait dire, je devais trouver une solution et vite, sinon Maul aura raison.

-Maul, calme toi sur le Jedi. Je te rappelle que nous avons passé un marché : tu trouve Kenobi, nous le tuons ensemble, et ensuite je te conduit à l'autre Jedi.

Maul se retourna vers Ventress avec un sourire carnassier.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir conclut un marché avec toi, maudite chasseuse de prime !

-Tu vas me le payer !

Ventress s'élança vers Maul à une vitesse phénoménale. Maul dû donc relâcher sa prise sur mon cou, et je retombai au sol, inerte. Pendant que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, des bribes de conversation arrivèrent à mes oreilles :

-JE T'AI AIDE AU MASSACRE DE GEONOSIS EN ECHANGE DE LA LIVRAISON DE KENOBI, EN FAISANT PORTER LE CHAPEAU A UNE GAMINE, ET TU N'HONORES PAS TA PART DU MARCHE ?!

-Pourtant, tu es une Sith, et tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous sommes aussi sournois et manipulateurs... A moins que tu ne sois réduite à faire un travail de chasseuse de prime, et dans ce cas tu es donc indigne de te battre avec ces deux sabres laser rouges...

Ventress poussa un cri de rage et effectua un long saut à l'aide de la Force. Maul fut déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes, mais il reprit très vite ses esprits. Il contra le coup de sabre de Ventress et la repoussa. Ventrass se rua une seconde fois vers son adversaire, furax. Contre toute attente, le Sith ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ventress était aveuglée par la haine en ce moment même, c'est certain. Maul leva la main, et la chasseuse de prime se retourna elle aussi suspendue dans les airs. Elle finit projetée contre le mur de briques. Maul s'approcha d'elle sournoisement, prêt à l'abattre. De mon côté, j'avais réussi à me relever. J'empoignai mon sabre laser et m'avançai aussi discrètement que possible vers le Sith. Mon sabre laser à la main, me tenant prêt à le déclencher, celui-ci se retourna d'un coup sec. Oh oh, c'était pas prévu ça. Je déclenchai donc mon sabre, prêt au combat. Il leva le sien, et il l'abattit d'un coup sec : je contrai l'attaque, et nous continuâmes de nous battre, Maul déferlant sa rage avec son sabre, et moi combattant avec ruse et sagesse. Alors que nous continuons notre danse endiablée, je sentais mes forces me quitter peu à peu. Non, pas maintenant ! Je me faisais violence pour ne pas me laisser tomber par terre, et Maul le remarqua. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il a fait ça, mais cela doit être la cinquième fois qu'un rictus déforme les traits de son visage. A un moment donné, j'étais à terre, à sa merci. Alors qu'il leva son sabre pour l'abattre sur moi, je plaçai mes mains en visière, afin de me protéger. Alors que j'attendais le coup fatal, il ne se passa rien : Cherchait-il à se délecter de ma peur ?

Je relevai la tête, et ce que je vis m'étonna : un sabre rouge transperçait Maul. Il finit par tomber sur le côté, et je vit Ventress retirer rageusement son sabre. Je me relevai, soulagé.

**-**Merci**.**

-Ah, ces Jedi.

Et elle s'en alla. Je repart donc en direction du temple, abasourdi, mais je comptais bien faire un rapport complet de ma nuit au conseil...

PDV Anakin

Le Conseil m'avait contacté en urgence. Dès le matin. Je me retrouvai donc au centre de la pièce : Obi-Wan était fatigué et avait les traits tirés. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Windu prit la parole :

-Bonjour à tous. Si nous vous avons convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y une raison particulière. Je vous laisse la parole, Obi-Wan.

-Eh bien, la nuit dernière, j'ai ressenti des perturbations dans la Force. _Les Maîtres acquiescèrent, conscients de cette perturbation._ J'ai pu observer qu'un filament noir s'était créé. J'avais donc décidé d'aller à sa poursuite, à suivre ce fil.

Obi-Wan continua son récit : certains étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, buvant toutes ses paroles. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un silence pesant s'installa. Personne n'osait parler, ni même respirer. Windu, après quelques minutes de réflexion prit la parole :

-Tout cela est en effet troublant. Êtes-vous sûr cependant qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une vision ?

-J'en suis même plus que sûr.

-Bien, nous allons y réfléchir et prendre les mesures nécessaires. Maul est bien mort cette-fois ?

-Oh que oui.

-Bien, merci Maître Kenobi. Votre aide nous fût très précieuse.

-Je vous en prie, Maître Windu.

-Je déclare cette séance levée.

Chacun partit de son côté, vaquant à ses occupations. Mais moi, j'étais troublé. Maul et Ventress étaient capable de produire un tel massacre ?

Le reste de la journée se passa lentement. Padmé avait su trouver les mots pour me réconforter, et je me sentais mieux à présent. Je sombrai donc dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, nous fûmes encore convoqués. Je me hâtais vers la salle du Conseil. Lorsque j'arrivais, j'étais abasourdi : au centre de la pièce, se trouvaient Obi-Wan, Windu, et entre eux Sola.

-Anakin, nous avons une annonce d'une grande importance à te faire.

-Souhaites-tu devenir le mentor de Sola, celui qui aura pour rôle de la former et de lui promettre un avenir brillant au sein du Conseil ? Nous t'élèverons au rang de Maître, nous avons bien remarqué tes compétences ainsi que tes capacités d'utilisation de la Force. Cependant, j'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Le Chancelier, Palpatine, a été tué. Il se trouve qu'il était le seigneur Sith que nous recherchions sans relâche.

-J'accepte votre proposition avec plaisir, et je suis comblé ! Mais qui remplacera Palpatine au poste de Chancelier ?

-Eh bien, nous avions pensé à une personne en particulier... La sénatrice Amidala semble être la personne idéale. Tu seras bien sûr chargé de lui annoncer la nouvelle et lui demander si elle est favorable à cet avis.

J'étais sous le choc : c'était tellement inattendu ! On me fait enfin confiance ! Et Padmé sera plus que ravie de cette proposition, c'est certain !

-Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas, Maître.

Je sorti de la salle sans un regard en arrière, trop heureux pour attendre...

PDV Externe

Padmé fut accueillie par le Sénat chaleureusement. Elle instaura la paix à travers la galaxie, et beaucoup de personnes l'appréciaient.

Sola eut beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, mais eu fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, elle prenait plaisir à la vie et devint l'un des meilleurs Jedi.

Anakin joua parfaitement son rôle de Maître, ce qui redora l'image de la République face aux milliers de citoyens qui habitaient la capitale.

Obi-Wan continuait ses missions régulièrement, accompagné d'Anakin et de sa padawan. A eux trois, ils formaient un trio invincible.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire, et j'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un agréable moment lors de la lecure ! :D _


End file.
